Hell is my home
by sakuraandsasuke725
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, and Tenten are trying to get through they're abusive life, they attempt to by running away. I got this idea from the song runaway love by ludacris.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This is my second fanfic and one of my most tragic ones I've written.

Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuuga

It was an ordinary day for 13 year old Hinata Hyuuga. She was wearing a short sleeve shirt today and she knew people stared at her arm. Placed there was one big black and blue bruise. It didn't hurt as much as it did until an eighth grader pushed her against a locker. "What do you have for me, today?" The guy asked. "Nothing, you need," Hinata answered. "Give it to me anyway!" He yelled and applied pressure to her arm. Lisa screamed out and said, "Okay, take my money, just leave my arm alone." "Later, Hyuuga," he let her go and let her drop to the ground. Hinata clutched her arm and walked off to class. After eighth hour she walked into the flood of people. She sighed as people pushed her out of her way and called her a baka. "Why me?" She asked herself at her locker. Hinata turned the lock on her locker. It wouldn't open; she sighed and started turning it again. After the fifth try she dropped her things and turned the lock and it opened. Hinata stuffed things in her backpack when her locker closed on her. Stood there was her ex-best friend, Kiri. "Hey, Hinata, we never talk anymore, we should get together. NOT! Oh about your locker; you're welcome." Kiri flipped her hair and walked away. Hinata's backpack was halfway out of her locker. Now she had to open the pathetic lock and to make it worse her backpack jammed it. No one was in the hallway now; she opened her locker, grabbed her backpack, and ran. "I missed the bus again," Hinata walked into the school office and told the office people. "We'll call your parents." Hinata sat on the ground and her mom came. "Let's go Hinata." She hung her head and followed her mom. In the car, Lisa's mom was yelling, "You know I had to leave work for this! I'm at you for missing the bus again!" She went in her purse and pulled out a bottle of vodka and started drinking. "I'm going to work when I drop you off at home," her words were slurred together. Then a car had cut off Hinata's mom. She pushed hard on the car horn. "Bitch! Watch it!" Finally Hinata got home. Hinata's mom is a stripper at a night club and she got home at 1 at night. Hinata was wide awake and went to go peak at her mother. "Hinata should be sleeping right now," she heard her mom say. In her bra were 20 and 50 dollar bills; there also was a guy with her mom. Hinata had never met her dad. She could hear her mom laughing and smelt tobacco. Her mom was smoking again. "Here try this," the guy said. This got Hinata really interested and she watched her mom sniff some white powder that went up her nose. Her mom got really dizzy and fell onto the table. The guy smirked and walked toward the door. Hinata gasped and ran into her room. The guy went into her room and looked at Hinata and smirked again. Hinata sat there and watched his every move. He stuck hid hand down her pants and groped her ass. He stuck two fingers into her, and pulled in and out. She screamed. "That won't work, Mommy's knocked out!" He said. She still screamed and the man slapped her across her mouth. Hinata let her tears run free down her face, she ran to the other side of the room and out the door. Hinata headed for the door, but he was much quicker than she was and caught up to her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back and she hit her head on the ground which knocked her out. Hinata woke up to find herself tied up to her bed with no pants of panties on. He had tied both her arms and legs apart. She noticed he wasn't wearing any pants. "No! No! No!" None of her mom's dates have gone this far. He stuck three fingers in her and she yelled out. He added another finger and she screamed, "Help me!" "Shut up!" He slapped her again causing a bruise. He lowered down to her and licked her ; he was enjoying this. Hinata looked away and he slammed into her. was so big that it barely fit; He had stretched her far. She cried out as he pulled in and out of her until he felt himself explode into her and was done with her. He went out the window and said to her, "If you tell anyone I will come back and kill you." Hinata had managed to untie herself and the next morning she was limping. The pain between her legs was unbearable. "Mom, last night, when you were knocked out, the guy you brought home, he raped me!" Hinata said. "Hinata, don't be making up stories because you don't like him. Besides, I know him, he wouldn't do anything like that," she said. "How would you know, you brought him home from a stripping night club!" Hinata screamed. "Don't be yelling at me! Now go to school!" Hinata's mom screamed. She ran to the bus, crying. Hinata didn't care about the pain between her legs of the bruises placed on her body. Once the bus came she sucked up her pain and headed for another dreadful day at school.

That's that it for now.

Please review.

-sakuraandsasuke725


End file.
